


Wooden Curiosity

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Ron woke up to Reo, who is deep asleep. Very deep asleep.





	Wooden Curiosity

Ron stirred, opening his eyes. The room was lit with the morning sun.  _ It's already morning _ , he thought, but his body felt heavy. Rather, he felt that he was pressed down against his bed. From the corner of his eyes, he could see an arm that's not his over his shoulder. As his senses slowly came to, he began to realize that his bare back was pressed against another body, and he could hear soft breathing from behind.

How Reo and him ended up in his position was beyond him. Ron wanted to get up to make breakfast, but just for a moment, he wanted to relish the closeness between them. Slowly, he  snuggled, pressing his body closer to Reo, careful not to wake him up.  _ Just 10 more minutes _ he thought as he shifted.

"Mmph," a soft murmur escaped Reo. Ron stopped moving and laid still, wondering if he had accidentally woken Reo up. Reo was a heavy sleeper and it would be rare if he managed to even open his eyes at this hour. Reo stirred. Ron felt Reo press his body against his, his arm folding to wrap around him. It felt like Reo was pulling Ron closer to him. Ron felt his heart race. He felt his dick's tip brush against his boxers, causing him to squirm in reaction.

_ Crap, this is bad. _ He wasn't sure if he was getting turned on, or if it's just the usual morning wood. His mind raced, thinking of every possible way to get rid of it.  _ I heard that if I stiffen my muscles, it should go away? _ Ron tried, but the movements he made caused Reo to stir again. Suddenly, he felt Reo's legs on his, and his crotch pushed against him.

_ Stiff?!  _ Ron face went red. He held his breathe as he tried to think of what the strange bump against his bum could be other than Reo's own morning wood. To make things worse, although it was subtle, Ron could feel Reo moving his hips, grinding against him. 

"Buwaa!" Eventually, Ron could not take it anymore and released his breath. He shook himself away from Reo's grasp, not caring about waking him up anymore. Reo released his hold and turned away, proceeding to lay face up on the bed, his eyes still shut. Ron sat up, breathing hard and trying to collect himself. He took a glance at Reo's defenseless face, his expression soft and peaceful unlike his usual. Ron gave an uncharacteristic grin. He wanted to relish this opportunity to remember this face. With each rhythmic breath, Reo's chest inflated and deflated. It somehow felt surreal. Ron's mind went white. He wanted to touch him. With a finger, he poked Reo's nose.  Reo did not react. Ron bit his lips.  _ Does this means...it's okay? _ He poked his neck. No reaction. He then poked his chest, his nipples, his abdomen, gradually making his way down to...

Ron raised an eyebrow when his gazed finally reached the object that he felt earlier. Reo was wearing nothing but boxers, its loose fabric allowing his phallic tool to pitch a tent at his crotch. Ron heart beat faster. If Reo didn't react earlier, he won't react to this either, right? 

Gently, Ron poked the tip and retracted, afraid that Reo would awake and discover him in a strange position. The tent shook a little but it remained upright. Reo did not even move. 

_ I guess it's okay? _ Ron thought. He blinked repeatedly at the 'tent'. He knew he should just stop and make breakfast but there was something curious about what he's seeing. He wanted to touch it. Directly. Ron gave a sigh, his heart beating faster. He somehow felt like he was going to regret this, but his feelings got the better of him. While looking at Reo, he carefully slid Reo's boxers off. 

Reo still didn't move. It was as if he was in coma.  When Ron completed pulling the boxers past the tent support, he back off a little and stared at it, eyes wide. <What am I doing?> Ron gulped. Reo's dick was almost fully erect, pointing straight up towards the ceiling. Ron poked it again, this time directly. 

Nothing happened. 

_ It should be fine, right?  _ He gained a little confidence that Reo is not going to wake up. After all, if he didn't wake up after all that Ron has done, he won't wake up any time soon right? Ron, with a single finger, stroked the sensitive underside

of Reo's dick. This time, there was a reaction. Reo's body did not move, but his dick twitched. Ron continued stroking, and with each twitch, Reo's dick grew harder and stiffer, until it was pointing towards Reo's face. Ron knew that Reo's dick is now fully erect. He watched it in awe as he felt his own erect dick. Reo's seemed bigger than his. 

_ What am I doing? _ Ron has a dick of his own, but touching another's is completely different. On top of that, whenever they are have sex, Reo is the one usually taking the lead and touching Ron's member, so touching Reo's was kind of refreshing. _ I should really stop,  _ Ron thought, but instead he reached out towards Reo's dick and wrapped his hands around it, sliding it up and down. Ron saw Reo flinch, but it was too late, Ron was too far gone. He bit his lips, letting go heavy breaths after heavy breaths. He did not care if Reo woke up anymore. He thought he would be able to handle the embarrassment and consequences. 

Reo's eyelids were still shut, but he was gradually breathing harder and his face was occasionally making frowns. Sometimes, he would turn his head, sometimes his mouth would open agape and exhale, sometimes he would let go a soft groan, but he was still in deep slumber, the rest of his body limp. Ron just continued, his eyes wide as if possessed, and Reo's hot penis in his hands. It suddenly dawned upon him that he had no idea when Reo was going to cum, and what he was going to do if he did. He looked around the room for tissues and found of box of them at the other side of the room, out of reach. Ron blinked. He wanted to grab the tissues, but at the same time, he did not want to stop. He shook his head.  _ I will get the tissues, _ he convinced himself in his mind. 

"Nrg!" Just when Ron was about to make his move, Reo gave a short startling moan.  _ W-wait! _ Ron saw Reo's belly contract for a moment. He knew fully well what it meant. Ron’s mind raced. He looked around for anything,  _ anything,  _ that would prevent Reo’s white mess from squirting all over.  _ Wait!  _ Ron felt Reo’s rod twitch in his hands.  _ Oh s- _ . In that instant, Ron threw his face towards Reo’s dick, slotting it into his mouth. Ron felt hot streams of sticky substances shooting into the insides of his mouth. In just only a few It was only moments later when Ron realized what he had done.

_ Wait what am I doing?! _ Ron felt the world swirl as he tried to process what he had just done. He quickly sat up and stared blankly at where his mouth once was. The bedsheets were saved and the mess was avoided, but Ron wasn’t sure if the cost was worth it. His mouth felt strange. He could feel the slimy semen at the base of his mouth. It smelt pungent, and it tasted...funny. Ron wasn’t sure what to relate it to. 

_ Urg. _ Ron couldn’t take it anymore. He jump out of bed and rushed to the toilet, spitting out all of Reo’s white semen into the sink. “Arg,” he groaned, making a quick rinse and promptly began furiously brushing his teeth. 

_ Stupid Reo. Stupid. _

  
  



End file.
